The technical problem to be overcome by present solution is lack of safety of a person closing or opening or otherwise engaging a door handle which is normally hidden in a recess made in said door. If door handle needs to be essentially flush with the surface of said door or at least partially retracted into said door, and also if its retraction is automated, there is clear and present danger of users' fingers or clothing, or other objects being caught between said handle and edge of said recess.
GB472359 describes a flush handle for the outside of vehicle doors. The handle moved into its recess when the latch is retracted either by the inside handle or by slamming the door.
KR20130063124 describes a handle housing mounted on the outer panel of a vehicle door and partitioned into a grip member and an opening and closing member. The door locking device is connected to the grip member and opens a door using a handle cable.